Heat Haze Days
by WinterXstarxz
Summary: He tried saving her. She tried saving him. They were trapped in a cycle of death. Song-fic AU


**Song-fic AU prompted by Heat-Haze days**

**I recommend you listen to the song while you read this—better yet, just leave it until after you've read this story. To be honest, I had a bit of trouble coming up with the characters for this story, (except for Sakura) but I hope that this character will fit it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters—I am merely borrowing them for this story.**

* * *

_[On August 15__th__, 12:30 in the afternoon,_

_The weather was incredibly nice.]_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" A melodic voice drifted from a swaying swing.

_[And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun,_

_I spoke with you for I had nothing to do...]_

"Hn." Sasuke replied monotonously. The girl _(Winter...) _smiled softly. Her pale hands gripped the chains tightly.

"...You know I love you right?" The girl—Sakura asked hesitantly. He _(summer...)_ paused, and slowly, he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Do you... Do you love me too?" He stiffened slightly, and then did the same as before—he nodded. Her face radiated with happiness. "Well... you know, I kind of hate summer."

_["Well y'know... I kinda hate summer."_

_You boldly murmured while petting a cat.]_

Although to others he may have seemed the same as always, aloof and cold, Sakura could tell he was confused at her abrupt statement. The cat in her lap suddenly jumped off and started to run in the opposite direction. She stood up fast enough to make the swing start to sway and chased the cat. Sasuke sighed and followed her at a jogging pace.

Onto the street.

Three things seemingly happened at the same time for him.

One, the light turned green so quickly he didn't have a chance to bat an eye;

Two, a truck came racing towards his best friend and love.

Three, the fact that Sakura did not see the truck for she was busy cooing to the cat.

He came out of his daze just in time to see the slight widening of her eyes and her pained and anguished screams. Time had stopped for him. She laid there, strawberry pink hair tainted in blood. Her viridian eyes losing that bright spark he absolutely loved. He stood there, motionless; the shock too much for him to actually register in his mind.

_[In the haze of lies,_

_ The haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!"]_

A mocking laugh surrounded him, and all the blue in the sky faded to black, just like everything else.

_[I woke upon from my bed to the sound of a ticking clock._

_ What time is now?]_

He woke up and looked at his clock. Sometime past twelve. He got up and changed into clothes suitable for outside and went towards the park. He spotted Sakura on the swings upon his arrival and sat down on one beside her. She greeted him openly.

_ [But y'know...it's a little bit strange,_

_ Yesterday in a dream, I saw us walking in this exact same park...]_

He told her about his dream. When he was about to say what happened, the cat leaped off her lap and ran about. She got up to follow the cat. Sasuke's eyes widened. He called after her and tugged her back by the wrist. "Sakura... Why don't we go home now?" He suggested almost franticly. He held her wrist firmly and led her off the pathway from the park and onto the sidewalk.

_ [The second you stepped off the pathway,_

_Everyone surrounding us turned their heads towards the sky and opened their mouths.]_

Once they got on the sidewalk, most of the people started to gape above them at the sky. He looked up to see why everyone was doing that but then realized too late that there were a cluster of metal poles heading straight towards her. They pierced cleanly through her body and once again, time froze for him. Everything seemed to go back into normal time as he ordered his legs to move towards her.

_ [In this unnatural scene,_

"_This is no dream!" said the shimmering heat haze, smiling.]_

The mocking laugh that he hated so much started again. Before him, a version of himself in all red stood before him and pushed him. His vision started to blur and when he turned his head towards Sakura, he could have sworn a smile had graced her lips.

_ [As my vision blurred, _

_I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling.]_

Sasuke woke again with a start. _'Sakura...'_ He rushed out of the house as soon as he got dressed. Yet again she was sitting on the swing. Again, she was petting the stupid cat. Again, he watched her die. Over and over, the day would seem as if it would repeat itself. It continued for so long it felt like years and years to Sasuke. Every time she died, it was different. Every single time...

_ [Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this,_

_This cycle has repeated for decades, I realized that a long time ago.]_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her die over and over again was _killing_ him. He realized that there was only one way to solve this. Only one way.

_ [In this kind of clichéd story,_

_There must be only one ending.]_

He ran towards the park and saw Sakura chasing the cat again. He ran towards her and saw a bus heading for the one he eventually learned about. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, opened them, and pushed Sakura out of the way.

_ [It has to exist beyond this repeating summer day,_

_Suddenly I pushed you aside and jumped into the street,_

_At that moment, the truck slammed into me.]_

He smiled at her and had an odd flashback of the both of them in the park together holding hands and laughing.

_ [Your eyes and my twisted were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere. To that praiseful heathaze, "Serves you right!" I said, smiling.]_

Sasuke saw the stupid reflection of him in all red and smirked. The heat haze's eyes widened. To his surprise the heat haze had tears running down his cheeks.

_ [This is what you'd call a normal summer day,_

_But all of that ended today.]_

Behind Sakura an all blue reflection of her stood clenching her fists. Sasuke's eyes widened before everything turned red.

_ [On August 14__th__ a girl awoke upon her bed,_

_And she said,] _

Gasping, Sakura bolted up in bed and put a hand to her eyes to shield them. She bit her lip. Clear droplets fell down her rosy cheeks and onto the cat that had jumped into her lap. "I couldn't save him again..."

_ ["I failed this time too..." as she cradled a single cat]_

"_I'm sorry..."_


End file.
